samantha_ortonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha McMahon
Samantha Louise McMahon (born May 30, 1980) is an American corporate executive and retired professional wrestling valet/manager, working for World Wrestling Entertainment as the Executive Vice President, Television Distribution. McMahon began her on-screen career in November 1999 with her in-ring career truly beginning in 2001. As she spent more time in the ring, being trained by Fit Finlay and brother in law Triple H, her perceived wrestling skills strengthened and her popularity increased. Because of this, she was made a one-time WWE Hardcore Champion, three-time "WWE Babe of the Year" and was proclaimed "Diva of the Decade". After almost seven years in the business, McMahon retired from in-ring competition at WWE Unforgiven on September 17th 2006 after winning her her seventh WWE Women's Championship, the most in WWE history. In 2011, she wa a trainer for WWE Tough Enough and was inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame in 2013. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Debut, Kane's Girlfriend & D-Generation-X (1999-2001) McMahon debuted in November 1999 as the manager of Kane, who would later become her on-screen boyfriend. The pair began to feud with X-Pac, aligned with Triple H and her sister Stephanie McMahon. She was challenged to a match by her sister on the December 16th episode of Smackdown!. Stephanie however replaced herself with X-Pac who defeated her with ease after Kane was ambushed by the Mean Street Poe. The pair continued to feud with X-Pac through January and on January 27th 2000, Kane was attacked in the ring by the McMahon-Helmsley Faction, which included their rival. After tying Kane up, it was revealed McMahon had turned heel and aligned with her sister and became the on-screen girlfriend of X-Pac. She helped him defeat Kane at No Way Out but failed to do the same at Wrestlemania 2000. She also helped sister Stephanie win the WWF Women's Championship in March. At King Of The Ring, McMahon, X-Pac and Road Dogg faced The Dudley Boyz in a table and dumpster match which ended with her being powerbombed through a table. She suffered a torn labrum during the match and Dr James Andrews and returned on October 30th, turning face by confronting X-Pac. At Wrestlemania X7 in April 2001, she returned to help father Vince defeat her brother Shane but was unsuccessful. Invasion and Randy Orton (2001-2012) On March 23rd 2001, World Wrestling Federation purchased their longtime rival World Championship Wrestling after years of rivalry. The purchase of the company was woven into storylines with it being revealed that Shane McMahon had (in storyline) purchased WCW and it was later revealed that Stephanie McMahon had (in storyline) purchased Extreme Championship Wrestling. Samantha remained alongside Vince McMahon and her mother Linda who were trying to fend off an invasion from the now merged companies, titled The Alliance. The storyline was concluded at Survivor Series 2001 when the WWF won a tag team match against The Alliance, despite Samantha turning on her parents and the WWF, running in and hitting The Rock with a steel chair. Kurt Angle would then however turn on The Alliance and allowed The Rock to pick up for the win. The following night on Monday Night Raw, Samantha, Stephanie and Shane were fired by their father. McMahon would return the WWE television in April 2002, helping Randy Orton pick up a victory over Harcore Holly in his debut match. The following week, she confirmed she was to manage Randy Orton's career helping him pick up several wins despite being fan favourites. In September 2002, the pair were traded to Raw but Orton quickly picked up an injury and was sidelined for months. Despite his injury, the pair took part in Monday Night Raw events in promos. After healing from his injury, McMahon and Orton aligned with fellow newcomer Dave Batista alongside veterans Triple H and Ric Flair. Orton took on a 'legend killer' gimmick, taking on numerous WWE legends with the help of his Evolution team mates and McMahon. At Armageddon 2003, McMahon helped Orton to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship, a title he would go on to hold for seven months before dropping it to Edge at Vengeance in 2004. At Summerslam 2004, Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history at the age of 24, defeating Chris Benoit. The following night on Raw, Evolution kicked the couple out of the group, attacking Orton with McMahon taking a pedigree from Triple H. They would continue to feud with Triple H and Evolution for the World Heavyweight Championship after Orton failed to regain the title after a month at Unforgiven. At Royal Rumble in 2005, McMahon inadvertently cost Orton his second run as champion and was given an RKO and written of TV to concentrate on her new backstage role. Orton would begin a storyline relationship with Stacy Keibler until March 2005 when McMahon returned. They would go onto feud with the Undertaker with Orton looking to end his opponents Wrestlemania streak but was unsuccessful despite interference from McMahon and his father, Cowboy Bob Orton. They would be traded to Smackdown! to continue their feud with Undertaker. In April 2006, Orton was suspended from WWE programming for sixty days for "unprofessional conduct". A fake injury was devised to cover for the suspension and upon his return he feuded with Kurt Angle and later Hulk Hogan. In October 2006, the pair united with Edge and Lita in a feud against DX (consisting of Triple H and Shawn Michaels) as Rated-RKO. They held the World Tag Team Championship once with an assist from Lita and McMahon, with McMahon also helping Lita to win the WWE Women's Championship twice. Lita would retire from wrestling in November 2006, therefore leaving the group. In April 2007, the group would be split up with Edge moved to the Smackdown! brand. At No Mercy in 2007, Orton picked up the WWE Championship, being awarded it by Chairman Vince McMahon. He would lose the title to Triple H in the opening match but would win the title back later in the night, becoming a two-time WWE Champion in the same night. Return To Face The Authority (2013-Present) Personal Life Born on May 30th 1980 in Hartford, Connecticut to Linda and Vincent K. McMahon, Samantha Louise McMahon was the third child to the couple behind elder brother Shane (January 15th 1970) and elder sister Stephanie (September 24th 1974). McMahon became the only of the three siblings to not attend university due to issues whilst at school and dropped out of education at 16 to begin working with the WWF in 1996. In January 1998, McMahon began dating up and coming WWF superstar Jeff Hardy. Her mother and father were initially unhappy with the relationship, Hardy was 20 whilst McMahon was 17 years old. McMahon has stated numerous times that watching Hardy's high intensity stunts are the hardest thing she had to witness in the WWF/E. The couple split up in February 2002 which many say led to his departure from the company in 2003 and his high dependency on drugs and alcohol. In October 2002, she began dating another WWE superstar Randy Orton. They became engaged in November 2005 and married in September 2007. Following the wedding, she legally changed her middle name from Louise to McMahon, becoming Samantha McMahon Orton. The couple welcomed their first child, Louise Alanah Orton. In July 2013, it was announced the couple had finalised their divorce a month earlier after splitting up in December 2012. In September 2013, it was revealed McMahon has been dating WWE superstar John Cena since February 2013. On October 7th 2013, it was confirmed she had returned to her maiden name Samantha McMahon Job Titles * World Wrestling Entertainment ** 1996-1997: Creative Apprentice ** 1997-2000: Creative Team Member ** 2000-2005: Head of Writing, Divas (with Stephanie McMahon) ** 2005-2008: Senior Vice President, Television Distribution ** 2009-2013: ''Executive Vice President, Television & Event Distribution ** 2014- : Chief Creative Officer